1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to an adhesive composition and an optical member fabricated using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A surface of a display, e.g., a display for displaying images, text, etc., may be susceptible to the build-up and discharge of static electricity (electrostatic discharge). If surface discharge occurs, the display may attract dust. Static charges and/or discharge may also affect semiconductor components of the display or cause a display failure.
An antistatic agent may be added to an adhesive layer of an optical film, or an additional antistatic layer may be laminated on a display panel, e.g., a liquid crystal display panel, a plasma display panel, etc., of the display, in an effort to manage static electricity. However, such approaches may result in an optical member having reduced low temperature stability and/or exhibiting leakage of an ionic liquid contained in the adhesive layer, which may cause deterioration of optical members or metal elements.